The Little Spirit
by SakuraBlossom24
Summary: The deal with the witch was that Kagome would get a human body for one month, and one month only. All she had to do was get kissed. But not just any kiss, the kiss of true love, can she do it? Kagome/ Atem.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! *waves* I decided to try and write another fairytale story, this time, something like the little mermaid. Starring……Kagome (well duh) and Atemu! Yu Gi Ohs one and only Egyptian pharaoh! This was requested by Crystal Tsuki Tenshi! Hope everyone enjoys this! I had loads of fun writing this one, for some reason I just did!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the pharaoh of Egypt; Boo hoo. Cry me the Nile river. And here we go!

P.S. People bear with me I do not have a hugely vast knowledge of Egypt or anything so if write something that is misplaced, please forgive me! By the way Benu, was an ancient eygiptian bird god. I read it in a museum. ^_^

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the hot sands of the desert blew across sandy hills, all was quiet within the kingdom. Deep into the heart of the desert lay a kingdom, one of great power and promise all because of their pharaoh, Atemu. This kingdom was surrounded by stone walls, closing of the small homes and castle from the outside world, protecting the haven of the people. Far atop the stone walls lay the castle of the great pharaoh, overlooking his people. And this is where our story begins…

The young pharaoh Atemu leaned against the railing of his balcony, staring at the night painted with a large glowing moon and thousands of twinkling stars. He had divested himself of all his jewelry, jewelry only fit to be worn by the pharaoh, and was in simple clothing for he was going to go to sleep in only a short time. His faithful priest, from inside his room, was still chattering on about the subject at hand.

"Pharaoh it is way past time," Mahado said insistently to his young king, twisting the millennium ring on his finger "We must get you a wife and a queen for this kingdom. You must marry, for your benefits and for the assurance of the people."

"Mahado," Atemu said warmly to his high priest and good friend, "I have no wish to marry. Why should I rush into such a thing, something that cannot be fixed if I were to make a mistake while thinking I found the right one for me?"

"The right one?" Mahado questioned, standing up so quickly that his robes flurried around him, "Whatever do you mean sire?"

Atemu sat down on his regal bed, covered in only the finest of sheets and other such necessities. "Mahado," he began again, running a hand through his tri-colored hair, "If or when I marry, I would want it to be the one that is right not only for me, but for my kingdom. There are many out there who would do many bad deeds in order to secure their position as my queen. I will only marry when I meet the one I feel I love, or can love and that can take care of the kingdom by my side."

"Who knew you were such a romantic, pharaoh," the high priest said in an amused, but slightly dry tone. He shook his head a bit before chuckling. "Never the less pharaoh, I shall begin the search for the 'one'. I bid you goodnight." Atemu smiled a bit before inclining his head. Mahado walked out the door, his robes swishing as he took a sharp turn.

After a bit of walking he came upon the other five priests. Priest Aknadin and his son, Priest Seto, Priest Kalim, Isis and Shada all awaited his return. "Well," Priest Seto, and cousin to the pharaoh, asked a bit impatiently, "What has he said to the idea of marriage. It is time we gave our kingdom a queen, but the pharaoh only delays."

The user of the millennium rod rolled his eyes a bit as Isis, priestess of the millennium necklace, tsked at his tone regarding the matter. "Seto," she chided softly towards the blue eyed priest, "What was it he said Mahado?"

The high priest began walking, the rest falling into step beside or behind him. Mahado mused a bit, pondering on how he should tell the other priests what his pharaoh had told him. "He said he wants to find the right one," he began slowly, nodding towards a servant scurrying down the halls. "He said and I just repeat what he has said, that he 'would want it to be the one that is right not only for him, but for his kingdom. There are many out there who would do many bad deeds in order to secure their position as his queen. He will only marry when he met the one he feels he loves, or can love and that can take care of the kingdom by his side."

"How sweet," Isis said with a smile adorning her beautiful face. "How foolish is more like it," Seto murmured, walking beside Shada. Shada and Kalim both laughed a bit. "Oh," Shada said "And are you feelings for the village girl, Kisara, not the same Priest Seto?"

Seto colored a bit and turned his head, his father, Aknadin gave a small frown. "Setos business with that _girl_ is of no matter," _For now_ he added mentally, "We are discussing about our pharaoh. Shall we begin searching for any suitable girls Mahado?"

"I should think so," he surmised, stopping and staring at the partially cloud covered moon. "It is within our best interest to begin the search for the new queen as soon as possible. Now, our fate and the fate of our kingdom rests in the hands of the gods, and spirits of time."

As they stared up towards the night sky they all silently agreed.

* * *

Over the skies and the highest of clouds came the voice of an angel, quietly singing as spirits gathered around her. The small angel had a river of black ebony flowing down her back, large sapphire eyes, a small nose and a luscious pink mouth that opened and played her song, letting all near her listen.

Dressed in a loose white dress she looked ethereal as she sat, perched atop a rock in the middle of a green grass clearing, small animals, children and other creatures of sorts surrounding her as she sang to them.

Sitting on her lap was a kit, a fox kit wearing a set of white haori and hakama, stitched with the designs of gold dragons. His emerald eyes stared up at her with utter adoration through the mop of his orange hair.

Finally, all was quiet, not a sound except for the whistle of the wind. She had stopped singing. All slowly rose, giving her deeps bows before floating away, finding something else to do. "You sing the best, Mama," the little fox kit, named Shippou proclaimed happily.

Kagome threw her head back and laughed, a sweet sound. "Oh Shippou," she said, kissing her adopted child on the cheek. "You're too sweet." She got up off her perch, her white dress fluttering around her, and she began to float along a marble path. As she walked, she began reminiscing on how she got to be here, in the spirit world.

The final battle, and her last moment on the face of the planet known as earth. Deep in her heart she knew she would die that day, so she bid farewell to her family, for the last time. At first the battle had gone well, Kagura had been dispatched and Kanna was soon to follow. But it would seem Naraku was a magician, and from his bag of tricks he pulled out none other then Kikyo. Inuyasha had been torn but a blind man could see it was not Naraku but a puppet. And that 'Naraku' was not really hurting Kikyo, but instead playing with her to distract Inuyasha.

With her half inu guardian distracted, she was an easy target for Naraku. While the others battled on with his incarnations and other lesser demons, he went in for the kill. In a sick twist of fate, Shippou had thrown himself in front of her, both being pierced through by the tentacle. Knowing this was the only way she could defeat Naraku, she purified him, herself and her beloved Shippou using her powers, ignoring the screams of her friends.

In the end they had won, but at the cost of her life and her son's. They had been admitted into the spirit world, Midirko awaiting at it's gates. From then on, she watched time pass, her friends died yet their children lived on. Now, she was overlooking Egypt, in the ancient times of pharaohs and magic.

The young girl was brought out of her musings when she stumbled into someone. Looking up, she smiled as Midirko, guardian of the spirit world, smiled upon her.

"Hello Kagome," she said, smiling warmly at the girl, "How are you my little one?" Kagome smiled, walking alongside the older spirit. "I'm fine Midirko," she said, letting go of Shippou who bonded ahead of them, "Just finished singing. I may float on down to the mortal world, see what's happening."

Midirko smiled, _I see you are taking full advantage of the Shikon_ she mused, softy touching Kagomes collarbone, where the Shikon lay dormant; unknown to the girl, singing through her. Kagome gave her a confused look and the other spirit laughed softly. "Be careful not to come in contact with any humans," she warned the girl, "Some can see you. And it is not wise to be seen among them, understood?"

The tone of voice the other girl had used was sharp, making Kagome nod quickly. "Of course," she replied, "I'll always be on the lookout." _Well, making an exception for a certain bird…_

The older woman leveled her a stare, before tapping her long silver staff with a sapphire placed in the large crescent moon on the marble path. A large hole opened and when peered through you could see the land of Egypt beneath it. "I'll return soon!" Kagome called, as she and Shippou both floated down onto earth. Midirko smiled and shook her head, smiling she closed the hole and continued down the path.

Kagome gently floated down to earth, Shippou next to her. Looking around her surmised she was by the Nile river. Taking a great leap she gently floated into the river. It wasn't like she could feel it's cool rush or get wet, she was a spirit after all. Finding a rock in the middle of the rushing river, she perched on it, looking up towards the sky. She made a shrill whistle, and almost instantly she saw a black bird fly down. The falcon circled about over Kagome a bit before going in for the landing.

Unfortunately, the bird seemed to dive down before crashing by the side of the river. Kagome and Shippou winced a bit before laughing. "Hey!" Benu, the small black falcon said. "That's not funny Kagome!"

Kagome threw her head back and laughed a bit before sobering up. "Sorry Benu," she said, "I'd give you a kiss and hug to make the boo boo get better, but you know I can't, it takes such concentration and energy to touch a living thing."

"Aw, it's ok Kagome," Benu said, lifting a wing to touch his head before smiling sheepishly, "It's all good. So, welcome back!" Shippou peered over the rock, into the rushing river. Kagome smiled at her little friend. "It's good to be back." she told him, "Anything new to tell us?"

Benu flapped his wings a bit before teetered back and forth. "News?" he said, then brightened. "Ah yes very nice news. The young pharaoh and his entourage are in search for a queen! Though the six priests are looking quite hard, the young pharaoh doesn't seem interested." The excitement in the young birds voice made Kagome smile, then frown in confusion.

"Young pharaoh?" she questioned, "Wait, I thought the pharaoh was married." The little black falcon made a tsking noise, one of disappointment. "Kagome," he said reprimanding her. "This is the pharaohs son. Remember I told you the old pharaoh had died?"

Shippou blinked, trying to remember when they were told this. "Really?" both mother and son questioned curiously. Benu covered his hand in one of his black wings. "Yes," he groaned. Kagome blinked, dumbfounded. "What does he look like, Benu?" she questioned her bird friend. Said bird shook his little head before flapping his wings, hovering in front of her.

"Come on," he urged "I think I saw the pharaoh and his entourage by the palace garden. The Nile river flows through the palace so just follow by it's bank, you don't want to be seen and the priests of the pharaoh have much power, as does the pharaoh so they might see you."

Kagome nodded, excited at the prospect of seeing the new, well not so new, pharaoh. Would he be a good ruler? She smiled, waking beside the Nile river, Shippou excitedly following her. As they swiftly traveled alongside the river, she noticed the river flow decreasing just a bit, but enough so the river was in a small trench, it's slopes high enough that if seen from the outside, only the small top of her head would show.

Soon she encountered a fork in the river and beyond that a large stone wall with a large hole on each side so that if one was lying down they could float through with the river. Benu flew over it and she and her son phased through, as if it wasn't even there. As soon as she did, she heard a shouted command.

"Attack with Dark Energy Sphere!"

Benu circled the large garden where the pharaoh, his priests and some guards had gathered. They were having a duel.

Kagome peeked over the edge of the trench. Her view was obscured by a blue cape, but she knew the man in front of her was not the pharaoh. From the back she could even tell he was not wearing the jewelry or proper clothing. Benu swooped down and landed next to her, careful not to draw attention.

"Where is the pharaoh?" she questioned the little falcon. "Over there!" he whispered, "Where-" Kagome was about to question again but her breath hitched when the blue cape in front of her blew aside, letting her see the young pharaoh.

His beauty astounded her, as did the dark but somewhat pure powerful aura around him. His sun kissed skin reminded her of the finest of bronze. The twin amethysts that were his eyes left her head spinning and the tall and regal glory he held himself up with along with his strange, but unique tri-colored hair left her astounded and speechless.

"Beautiful," she unconsciously murmured, making Shippou turn his head towards her in shock and slight fear. For what seemed like an hour she silently watched as the young pharaoh elegantly and with command ordered his shadow monsters. But what happened next would have sent her heart plummeting if she had one.

The priest Seto seemed to have been getting impatient at the tie duel, so he had ordered a powerful attack on the pharaohs small, but powerful creature. Everyone's hearts, those who had one, leapt into their throat as they saw not only the monster get destroyed, but the pharaoh fly back and fall into the rushing river behind him after being hit with the attack.

"Pharaoh!" everyone cried, especially the shocked Seto. Kagomes blue eyes had widened considerably and before she knew what she was doing, she had flew through the wall, trying to catch up with the unconscious young pharaoh who was being carried by the river.

"Mother!" Shippou hissed, flying after her. He watched as his mother jumped into the rushing river, desperately trying to grab the pharaoh but to no avail.

_Concentrate! _she screamed in her head to herself. _Damn it, Kagome concentrate! _

She tried to grab him again, but once again she couldn't. Tears of frustration pooled in her eyes. With one last try she put all her concentration, energy and hope into trying to grab him. To her delight she was able to, so she grab onto him and pulled his wet and unconscious form by the riverbank. They had traveled quite far from the castle, and she feared he may be on the brink of death.

Benu flew down and jumped from side to side, "Oh no, no, no!" he said in a panic. He laid his head on the pharaohs chest. "I think he might be dead." he said solemnly. Shippou rolled his eyes at the dramatic bird. "No he's not," he huffed walking off a bit away from his mother and the pharaoh, "He's just unconscious."

"Well excuse me!" Benu squawked after him, following the little spirit. They got into a little arguemtn over the pharaohs condition.

Kagome though, had not noticed either of them. She had lain against his side, propping herself up on an elbow and peering down at him. Slowly, she brought her hand back and laid it on his cheek; her stare never wavering as she watched him take in deep shallow breaths. She frowned a bit before panicking as his breathing got slower and slower.

Sensing his mothers distress, Shippou bounded over. "What's wrong?" he questioned frantically. "He's slipping!" she said "He can't die. He has so much to live for and a kingdom to look after and-"

"Mama!" he said, stopping her from going hysterical. "Calm down." She shook her head, the black ebony river flowing down her back swinging from side to side. "Shippou I can't, I just can't. I feel….connected to him."

He sat next to her, thinking. "Try the breath of life," he suggested. She stopped, frozen. The breath of life required her to well….kiss him. Shaking her head she made her decision. Placing her lips against the pharaohs firmly, she blew her spiritual energy into him, praying it would work.

Atemu couldn't see, or feel. He felt like he had been knocked senseless. He was still and immobile, but he could hear faint voices. Who were they, he'd never heard them before.

All he heard was, "…of life." What were they talking about? His train of thought was suddenly stopped as he felt a pair of warm, soft lips against his. He wanted to snap his eyes open, to see who was kissing him. But he couldn't he had no feeling in his body. But soon, bit by bit he felt a cool energy pass through him.

He found he was able to lift his arms, so slowly, he raised his hand and covered the hand tenderly holding his cheek. The one who had kissed him had pulled back, startled but he felt their presence near him, very close to him.

Kagome was shocked, beyond shocked. He had touched her. He was able to touch her, which shouldn't be possible! Only she could touch him, no mortal was able to touch a spirit. She watched, entranced, as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Eyes, she noted with a blush, that were rimmed with long thick lashes.

Atemu slowly opened his amethyst eyes, and if he had the strength to, he would have gasped at the beauty hovering over him. Before him, he concluded, was a living goddess.

The beauty in front of him was perfection itself. Her long, silky and thick ebony hair curtained over her left shoulder, obscuring his view. Her delighted twin sapphires stared into his own eyes and he desperately wanted to know what had caused them to shine like so, so he could do it just to make them shine again. Alabaster skin that looked smooth and soft, while her small pink mouth smiled warmly at him. Her small, soft fingers unconsciously stroked his cheek.

Suddenly, Kagomes senses were aware of something approaching. At the sound of his jackals, the pharaoh snapped out of his reverie of the beautiful girl before him. Abruptly, and to his dismay, she moved away from his line of vision.

"Pharaoh!" he heard but he ignored it, where was the girl? Suddenly Isis and Mahado were by his side, helping him up. "Oh thank goodness pharaoh!" Isis said with relief coating her voice. "We were so worried!"

"You gave us quite a scare there," Mahado said, slipping an arm under the young pharaohs shoulders to help him stand up. His pharaoh seemed distracted, he noted. He seemed to be looking around for something or someone. Isis voiced the question on his mind.

"What is it you seek pharaoh?" the user of the millennium necklace questioned. Their pharaoh blinked his uniquely colored eyes, before slowly answering.

"There was a girl," he began, "I think she pulled me from the river. Where did she go?"

Curious, both the priest and priestess looked around, trying to find the girl who had saved their pharaoh. But all they saw was the empty land and the flowing river. Isis turned to Mahado and they both nodded. He must of imagined it.

"Let us go, pharaoh," Mahado stated, and silenced Atemu as he weakly protested. "Come now you are tired, you can look for the girl later."

Atemu tried to disagree but they both won out, slowly they made their way back to the palace, the jackals following them obediently. He couldn't help but glance once more to where he was, and was saddened that he could not see her. Where did she go?

Long after the pharaoh and his two priests and pets had left, a small falcon and two spirits emerged from their hiding place. Shippou watched in dismay as his mother longingly gazed to where the pharaoh had been. It was as he feared, the emotion in her eyes.

Love.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soooo, whatcha think?:P wanna leave a review and tell me?! XD:P lol review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm so glad everyone liked this story! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have just been so busy! Well here we are. The another installment of the Little Spirit!

P.S. And yes, Benu is the only animal Kagome can interact with because she wants to and so on and so forth :PXD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Last Time:**_

_Long after the pharaoh and his two priests and pets had left, a small falcon and two spirits emerged from their hiding place. Shippou watched in dismay as his mother longingly gazed to where the pharaoh had been. It was as he feared, the emotion in her eyes._

_Love._

_**Now:**_

"My, my, my," a smooth voice echoed out "What do we have here? The little spirit has fallen in love with a human! And the pharaoh of Egypt no less! Oh my…"

With a womanly laugh, the figure splashed a smooth, youthful hand through the large water bowl where she observed all. Two pale, serpent like creatures swam around her, hissing with glee. They purred when their mistress stroked their heads.

"Well my little pets," the figure whispered "Looks like the time for my revenge, and my ascend to power, will come sooner then we thought."

With one final laugh and a quick look at her most interesting garden, the figure glided into a darker part of her home. Intent on beginning her plans…

oOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXx

Kagome hummed a cheery tune as she walked through the heavens, Shippou at her side. After bidding Benu goodbye and promising to visit more often, both mother and son flew back up. Grabbing a white lily from one of the many vases placed around the large palatial home she resided in, she twirled around.

"And what are you so happy about?" a voice squawked. Shippou playfully stuck his tongue out at his mother while she giggled. Jaken, in white robes stitched with mint green flowers, came waddling to her. He grumbling when he tripped.

"Jaken," Kagome said coolly, to her supposed 'watcher'. It was no fact that Kagome was a mischievous little spirit, never letting sadness get to anyone. Well a few hundred years back, Jaken had been admitted into the heavens, and to both their dismays, Midirko had assigned him the position of Kagomes caretaker once in a while.

At first they hated each other with a passion, remembering their past lives, but as time went on they had formed a fragile bond.

"Nothing Jaken," she said, gracefully walking past him; white robes swishing as she spun around. Placing the white lily in her hair she went out into the lavish gardens, sitting on a stone bench directly in the middle. Around her flowers bloomed heavily. There were so many shapes and sizes on could spend years trying to classify them only to learn of a small portion.

Jakens eyes narrowed, his small mind whirring into action. The only time he had seen the young miko act like that was…

He paled, well he turned a light shade of green to be more precise. He waddled to where she was, not noticing Shippou slip out.

Jaken peered up at her. "Tell me what it is you are thinking." he demanded. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, albeit a bit dreamy. "To put it simply?" she mumbled "I'm in love."

Jaken blinked, with opening and closing before he smiled a bit. Kagome reeled back a bit, in shock. "Ahh," he said knowingly "So, who is the young spirit who has caught your eye?"

Kagome blinked before moaning in agony and dropping her head into her hands. Bewildered, Jaken continued to ask. "Well?"

She mumbled something, but he couldn't hear. Huffing he barked at her to say it louder. "I said," she mumbled loud enough for him to understand, "He's a …mortal. The pharaoh of Egypt to be exact."

Silence reigned heavily before Jaken broke out. He shouted, whined and squawked. "No! no! no!" he said angrily, walking around. "You cannot! You are forbidden to see him."

Kagomes legendary anger sparked. "But I do and I will see him again. You can't stop me" Seeing Kagome start to walk away, he panicked.

"Wait!" he said. As he sat her down he began. He began listing all the wonderful things she had here in her spirit world. Soon servants and other residents in the palatial home had joined Jaken in trying to convince her that here was her home, even though they did know as to why they were doing so.

Soon, it had turned into a small party. The spirits danced about gracefully, Kagome being pulled into the small group, dancing with different spirits. Unknown to them, a small little girl had bounded off to tell Midirko the delightful news of the spirit worlds one and only Kagome being in love.

Shippou bounded through the group of dancing and singing spirits. He was lead off track when he was grabbed but he squirmed away. Finding his adoptive mother he jumped onto her shoulder, whispering intently. The young mikos eyes widened before they both left.

After a short while, with the realization of the missing girl, everyone stopped; just where had she gone? To Jakens dismay, he had been summoned by one of the royal guards. Apparently Midirko had something to discuss with him.

As Jaken dragged his way to the impending doom, Midirko was oblivious to her favorite spirits wards dismay and agony.

"Who could it be who has captured Kagomes heart?" she murmured to herself, absently twirling her silver staff. Seeing Jaken, she smiled before replacing the smile with a cold face. If anyone knew who Kagome had fallen in love with, it would be Jaken.

"Jaken," she said voice flat yet strong. Her voice rippled through the empty white throne room. Jaken literally cowered before fainting. Midirkos eyes widened in surprise. It would seem she'd find who Kagome fancied after she revived Jaken.

Far from the royal spirit palace, in a small lone garden, Kagome and Shippou pushed with all their might on a heavy boulder.

"We need to find a new place," Shippou said, huffing and puffing. Kagome, too concentrated on pushing the rock, just grunted. Soon the boulder was pushed aside far enough that they had enough space to get through the it would slide close.

She walked through the small corridor of the cave. Instantly she came upon a room. It was filled with all the things she had acquired over the years from the human world. Gold and jewels flowed from chests like water. The finest of silks draped across various plush chairs and tables. The walls were covered by the finest of weapons ever crafted, all sharp and deadly.

Only few knew of this palace. One being Midirko, whom thought that Kagome only came here to think an who didn't know of her favorite wards 'collection' and the other Jaken, who had also believed the same.

"What is it Shippou-?" She began to question but stopped, breath caught in her throat at the sight that beheld her in the middle of the room. In the short time Shippou had been away, he'd constructed a beautiful, life sized statue of the pharaoh using his own powers and the materials he had found.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, hugging the kit tightly. "Oh thank you so very much!"

Shippou snuggled into her shoulder, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before she let him go. She circled the statue, taking in every aspect. With a dejected sigh she sat down on one of the chests.

Curious, Shippou sat down next to her.

"Oh Shippou," she said running a hand through her hair, "I'll never get to be part of that world again. Part of the mortal world. I'm a spirit and he's human…"

He looked on helplessly as she continued to mumble. "What would it be to be part of that world again?" she questioned, standing up suddenly. "It's been so long, I've forgotten most things about the world of the living, if it weren't for Benu I'd completely forget."

She grabbed a nearby sword and unsheathed it. Dragging her finger across the kanji she pointed to it. "Look," she cried, "I can barely read my own cultures writing because it won't be established properly again until another hundred so years!"

She continued walking around, grabbing various things and pointing at them and explaining about them. "What would it be like to be in a human body again Shippou?" she whispered quietly. Gliding to the statue she placed her hands on each side of the pharaohs cold marble like face.

"What would it be like to…love again..?" The question hung in the air, echoing off the walls.

"If it is with a human then it will be forbidden," a dark ominous tone responded, startling both the fox kit and his adoptive mother.

Both turned wide eyed towards the shadows where Midirko, along with a trembling Jaken emerged. When the woman's eyes fell on the trinkets of time her anger doubled once again.

"You have disobeyed me Kagome!" she roared. "Bringing human creations to the spirit world are forbidden and yet you did so! And using the cave I had made for you for such selfish purposes?!"

"They aren't selfish!" Kagome retorted back angrily. Shippou cowered behind her while Jaken cowered behind the furious Midirko. The woman's staff glowed ominously.

"It is not in your place to yell at me! And after all we have given you, you still go and do this?" she questioned, powers rising. Kagomes own powers rose, but she kept them at bay.

"What have I done?" she questioned angrily.

"Fallen in love with a human!" was the roared answer.

Silence rang through like a bell. Slowly, Kagome turned betrayed eyes to Jaken. When Midirko noticed this, a confirmation of the statement, her unbridled fury snapped and her powers crackled. They destroyed everything around them. The treasures collected across the times were destroyed. Weapons shattered, jewels crushed. And finally the statue was obliterated.

Kagome watched this with an icy calm face, never letting her emotions show. Only when Midirko had left, did she sink gracefully to the floor. Jaken wobbled over.

"Kagome I-" he began but was cut off. "Get out Jaken." she murmured "Just get out…"

With a sad frown he waddled away, leaving Kagome and Shippou within the destruction. A tear rolled down her face, then two, then three before they became a steady succession. Pushing herself off the ground she grabbing a beautifully etched satchel of bows with white ends that was still intact, somehow, along with a long, regal gold bow etched with dragons and studded with jewels. The final thing she found that was still intact, aside from the burned sheath was a sword. It was a work of art, made by the finest swordsman to ever live. It was long and silver, when taken out of its sheath it rung and hummed with power. Down the sword kanji was written. '_Be true to yourself_' it read. The handle of the sword was made of a black metal, encrusted with jewels.

Strapping the sword to her side, the satchel to her back along with the bow she swiftly began walking. "Kagome-mama?" Shippou questioned "Where are you going?"

She didn't answer just continued walking until she came to the looking pool. The looking pool was a large pond where you could see the mortal worlds reflection when one desired too. Kagome had seen only the royal guards perform the task she was about to do once, so she was a bit unsteady.

Grabbing her bow she strung an arrow, aiming at the dead center of the pond. Her exceptionally strong miko powers whirled around the arrow as she took aim. Letting the arrow fly she watched as it sunk into the center of the pool.

For a moment nothing happened, but then with hidden satisfaction she watched as the pool began to move. In the center where she had hit a whirlpool began to form. Manipulating the pool so it would become a gateway to the mortal world. Shippou watched with wide eyes as his mother jumped in, him after her. Jaken had also witnessed this as he too waddled after them to stop, only to fall in.

Kagome floated in the middle of the sky, above the pharaohs palace. Rain pounded down heavily, a rare occurrence but one that happened none the less. Kagome knew the people of the heavens were sad, it almost never rained.

The girl didn't know what she was doing, but all she did know is that she had to get away. Her ears picked up on a discussion happening inside the palace. She glided forward until she could hear clearly.

"…it seems like a good idea," a female voice said "We can execute the plan tomorrow."

There was the sound of rustling robes. "The sooner the better," a younger, male voice agreed. "The pharaoh will be married and the kingdom shall get there queen. He will marry one of the twenty girls that pass our tests."

Kagome inhaled sharply, pain resonating through her chest. She stumbled back and flew down to the Nile river, not once feeling the cold rain or taking notice of the thunder or lightening crackling through the skies.

She sunk down, tears streaming down her face once again. _I'm such an idiot_ she thought bitterly ignoring the squawking Jaken and Shippou a few miles from her _I'm dead, a spirit and he's alive, how could I ever think that I ever had a chance?_

Suddenly, the ebony haired spirit stiffened as two white serpent like creatures flew around her, loosely encasing her.

"Poor, poor little spirit," the serpent with blue eyes hissed "Such a shame…"

The serpent with red eyes wound around her arm and Kagome stiffened even further. "Who are you?" she questioned.

"Why, we're friends," they said simultaneously, chuckling a bit. "We know of your plight _Ka-go-me_ and we know someone who can help you….someone who can help you become…mortal."

Kagomes grip on her dress tightening, her knuckles turning white. "Wh-what?" She asked a bit uncertainly a little bit of hope welling in her.

"Yes come with us…" they said convincingly. Kagome stood up to follow them but a voice stopped her.

"Kagome!" Jaken screeched, "You get back to the heavens this instant!"

She brushed past the toad. Both Shippou and Jaken watched a bit helplessly before following them.

The serpents lead Kagome under the Nile river before the circled one another. A black and purple portal opened up, swirling around. Kagome stopped, hesitant to go.

"This way," they hissed

Calming her frazzled nerves she floated through the dark portal, shivering at the ominous feeling. They stood before an underwater cavern. Albeit the cavern was beautiful, it was beautiful in a dark and menacing way.

"Come in," a smooth voice beckoned "Come in little one. It's rude to lurk in ones doorway."

Kagome walked in hesitantly. A door flew open, bubbles flying bout and she gasped at what she saw. There stood Tsubaki, dark priestess now mixed demon. Her body was covered in a white skin of sorts with many tentacles prodding around where her feet should be. It would seem somewhere before her death she had merged with an octopus demon, taking on some of it's features.

Kagome immediately turned to leave but one of Tsubaki's white tentacles grabbed her.

"Wait!" Tsubaki cried, her young face contorted into fake surprise and panic.

Kagome wrenched her hand away, holding it almost protectively to her chest. "What do you want Tsubaki," she spat "Never mind, it was a mistake coming here. If you'll excuse me I should be leaving."

"You wanted to become mortal," Tsubaki said softly "I could help you, if you'd only let me…"

Kagome turned incredulous, wide sapphire eyes to her before she laughed bitterly. "Excuse me?" she demanded hotly "This coming from my enemy? The one who wanted the Shikon the one who tried to kill me the one who-"

"I've changed!" Tsubaki screamed, crocodile tears streaming down her face, smudging her makeup. Inwardly she smirked at seeing Kagomes stunned and shocked face.

"I've changed," she whispered softly, giving the appearance of a soft and demurring person. "I…I know I look like a monster but now I've changed. I've seen the better and now I spend my time and magic helping others in their time of need. And Kagome, when I heard about your plight I just knew I had to do something, something to make up for my past digressions against you!"

Kagome was shocked speechless, mouth open and eyes wide with disbelief. Tsubaki sniffled a bit and wiped a hand across her eyes, ruining her makeup more. When she noticed this, she sighed a swam to her vanity. Looking into the mirror and seeing Kagome she smiled.

"So, you want to become a mortal?" she questioned, applying eyeliner using a dark charcoal stick of sorts. She watched with satisfaction as Kagome stepped forward and nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

"Well, I don't blame you," Tsubaki said with a large smirk, touching up her lips and brushing her long white silvery hair. "That pharaoh is such a yummy little morsel to pass up, isn't he?"

"But can you do that?" Kagome questioned "Make me mortal?"

"Darling!" Tsubaki trilled "That's what I do, it's what I live for now, to help poor unfortunate souls; such as yourself!"

By then Jaken and a frightened Shippou had scurried inside. Upon hearing Tsubaki's words Jaken panicked.

"No Kag-mph!" He got out before the two serpents wrapped themselves around both Shippou and Jaken.

Kagome turned to see who had called her name but Tsubaki grabbed her chin and made her face her. She lead her over to a large boiling cauldron.

"Now here's the deal," she said giddily waving a hand above the cauldron, "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a mortal for one month? Got that, one month! Now listen here because this is important! Before the sun sets one the last day of the month you got to get the dear pharaoh to fall in love with you!"

Kagome face scrunched up into a look of confusion making Tsubaki sigh.

"Meaning," she said "That he has to kiss you. And…not just any kiss. But the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the last day you will remain mortal…permanently. But if he doesn't you turn back into a spirit and you belong….to me."

Again Jaken struggled to say something but the serpents muffled him. Kagome looked unsure.

"If I become human…I could never go back to the spirit world and be with my friends and family." she said sadly.

"Hmmmm but you'll have your man" Tsubaki flitted "And oh, we haven't discussed the method of payment yet. You can't get something for nothing you know."

"But I don't have anything-"

Tsubaki lightly slapped a white tentacle over her mouth, one which Kagome peeled off and made a disgusted face.

"I'm not really asking for much," Tsubaki said, picking at her nails. "Just a token really a trifle, you'll never even miss it! What I want from you is…your voice."

"My voice?" Kagome said, a bit taken aback. Tsubaki smiled largely. "Yes. No more talking, singing, Z-I-P!"

"But without my voice how can I-?" Again, much to Kagomes frustration she was cut off.

"You've got your looks, your pretty face. And don't under estimate the importance of body language!" Tsubaki said gliding around her tavern. She grabbed numerous vials and jars, tossing them in the air and Kagome watched as they slowly moved towards the cauldron.

"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber dear," Tsubaki said, climbing up the wall "They really do think a girl who gossips is a bore. Remember, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word. And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but Tsubaki just hushed her. A brightly glowing red scroll appeared before her.

"Now," Tsubaki said happily "Just sign the scroll and we'll be on our way!"

A quill was presented to her, already dipped in ink. With one last glance at Tsubaki she closed her eyes and signed her name in her beautiful cursive writing. The scroll rolled it self back into Tsubaki's hands and she smirked evilly.

"Perfect," she muttered "And as a bonus I'll ensure you still have your powers, being exactly like you were in your past life and be able to understand Egyptian. Now…"

Kagome froze as her body was enveloped in a swirling mass of black magic. Jaken and Shippou watched with wide and fearful eyes as Tsubaki chanted and sang her spell.

"Now," Tsubaki said with brightly glowing eyes "Sing."

Kagomes beautiful voice, enhance even more by the dormant Shikon, echoed around the cavern. "Keep singing!" Tsubaki said. So Kagome did, her voice growing stronger and stronger. She watched as two ghost like hands came towards her, one creeping into her throat and taking a large blue sphere with some sort of pink ball inside.

The ebony haired girl gasped as her body began feeling heavier and heavier and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She grasped her throat in vain. Suddenly she felt to small creatures dive under her arms as they pulled her out of the underwater cavern and up towards the lands.

Benu watched in interest as a black dot came rushing up to the surface of the Nile. Suddenly it broke through the surface and the glistening mass of black hair whipped over the persons head as they took in a greedy gulp of air.

Shippou and Jaken dragged Kagome to the sandy edge of the river. She lay down, staring at the sky, taking big breaths of air. Slowly she brought her moon kissed hand up. She could feel the sun, the small particles of sand and the water trickling down her arms.

Sitting up Kagome blushed a bit. Her white robes were soaked and sticking to her skin. Thankfully, the hot desert sun was already drying them. Unsteadily she stood up, wobbling a bit before falling down on her rump. Her pink lips parted in a silent laugh, her body shaking.

Jaken and Shippou stared at her. Jaken, with sadness and disbelief; Shippou with glee and happiness.

"This cannot be happening," Jaken mumbled "This cannot be happening. I can't believe this has happened. I must tell Midirko about this and-"

Jaken shrieked when Kagome picked him up, shaking him. Since she had such a high spiritual energy and aura, one so pure as well, she could easily interact with spirits as well as see them and touch them.

Kagome shook her head no, her wild ebony locks whipping around. Jaken squeaked. "Do not tell me not to tell Midirko young lady!"

Her blue eyes lost their previous liveliness and her pink lips were brought into frown. Jaken's scolding face softened at her defeated tone.

"Fine," he muttered "I shall not tell Midirko. I and Shippou will also assist you in your…quest."

Kagome clapped happily before grabbing Jaken and placing a kiss on his green cheek. Taking off her weapons she let them fall to the ground. Slowly, once again she tried to get up. Her concentration was broken as a familiar black bird careened into her.

"Of all things holy!" Benu chirped "You're…you're a human Kagome!"

The blue haired beauty nodded happily, smiling with joy. Benu cocked his little head to the side contemplatively. "Hey," he commented "Why don't you say anything?"

"She's lost her voice you dolt," Jaken muttered moodily. Benu flapped his wings and made a strange noise.

"Mama?" Shippou commented softly "Do you still have your powers like Tsubaki said?"

Kagome gave him a look as if to say 'Good question.' Grabbing her beautiful bow and a single arrow she aimed towards the sky. Releasing the arrow she watched in satisfaction as a large stream of holy power rippled through the sky like a bright beacon.

Somewhere far off, Atemus head snapped up breaking him from his daydream of his goddess as his jackals suddenly broke off into howls and a run. He watched with curious eyes as something streaked through the sky before going after his jackals.

"What is it?" he asked one of his excited jackals. Turning towards his other jackals his heart stopped for a moment.

Just like his goddess a girl sat in the sand by the Nile river. Beside her was a small black bird, a sword, a satchel of arrows and a beautiful long bow. For a moment he thought he saw some sort of fox kit but he was mistaken.

His jackals, his deadly jackals, were _playfully_ teasing the girl. She was smiling at them, petting them as if they were small children.

"Excuse me?" he voiced as last. Her head whipped around so fast that her ebony locks whipped from resting on her left shoulder to her right shoulder. Twin sapphire eyes, eyes so familiar to him, widened in surprise.

Atemu took a step forward before kneeling in front of the sitting girl. Her eyes were still wide and he had to smile in amusement.

"Have we met before?" He asked, amethyst eyes holding a flicker of hope.

Kagome opened her mouth to tell him that, yes they had met, but when she did no sound came out. She gave a sad sigh and bent her head.

The hope in the young pharaohs eyes diminished. No, this girl wasn't his goddess. He remembered his goddess having the most ethereal voice he had ever heard.

"Do you need help?" he questioned. Kagome nodded slowly. He stood up and offered a hand to her. To say he was surprised by how small, delicate and soft it was, was an understatement. Once again that nagging feeling that it felt familiar was brought to him.

Kagome stumbled a bit into Atemu as he pulled her up. She righted her self before releasing his hand. Grabbing her sword she strapped it to her waist, her satchel to her back along with the bow. She ignored his curious gaze.

They silently walked back to the palace, Kagome sneaking peeks at him from behind her bangs. Atemu seemed deep in thought, she wondered what he could be thinking about.

They arrived at the large palace gates. Atemu turned to the nervous and obviously distraught girl.

"You seem as if you're not from these parts. No matter. If you may or may not know I am the pharaoh, Atemu. I am assuming you do not have a home, so for the time being you'll be staying at the palace. " he said then his voice turned cold "But if you are some sort of assassin sent by someone to kill me know now that you will be killed immediately. Is that understood?"

Kagome nodded, her blue eyes staring at him in bewilderment. Seeing her emotions so openly displayed on her face Atemu knew she wasn't an assassin. Yes, she carried weapons but he was sure she was trustworthy.

"Come," he said, holding his hand out to her. Kagome slowly slipped her hand into his, ignoring the squawking Jaken and giggling Shippou that had followed them.

Mahado and Isis paused as the palace gates were opened. Suddenly, something akin to the freshest morning air came in with the pharaoh, along with a feeling of purity.

Isis's eyes positively danced with joy as she saw the pharaoh tugging along a beautiful girl. Mahado too seemed interested in who she could be.

Atemu blinked at the eager look in his priests' eyes. Kagome nervously walked with him as he lead her to them.

"These are two of my trusted priests," he said to her, gesturing to each of them. Mahado, bearer of the millennium ring, and Isis wearer of the millennium necklace."

Mahado and Isis both felt their breath hitch at the sight of the girl. From afar she looked beautiful, up close she looked ethereal. Her skin was pale, something uncommon, and moon kissed. Her large blue sapphires framed with thick lack lashes and so full of emotion left their heads spinning. A thick curtain of ebony locks tumbled down her back. But what caught there eyes the most was her weapons. What was such an innocent looking girl doing, carrying such weapons?

Kagome fidgeted nervously under their analysis. She unconsciously let go of the pharaohs hand and clasped her hands together behind her back.

"It's nice to meet you. Pharaoh who is this enchanting creature?" Mahado asked

At his comment her face flushed a light pink. Isis smiled at her warmly. Atemu, for one looked dumfounded.

"Pardon?" he asked

Mahado blinked owlishly at his pharaoh. "Her name pharaoh. What's her name?" he prodded. Atemu flushed a bit and Mahado resisted smacking his head against something. He didn't even know her name?!

"It's not like I could ask," Atemu snapped childishly. "She cannot speak."

Isis turned pitying eyes towards Kagome who bristled, something that didn't go unnoticed by Mahado.

"I see," he said after a moment of silence. "Pharaoh we have much to do. Isis, please take the girl to her rooms and if she would like to bathe assist her or call some servants."

Isis happily dragged the girl. Though, Mahado raised an eyebrow when he saw just where she was dragging the girl to. Why was she taking her to the section of the palace reserved for the twenty girls being tested as the pharaohs queen?

Isis turned to Mahado and gave him a smile, one which he returned. Resting a hand on the girls shoulder, Isis lead her through the palace.

Mahado turned to a confused Atemu. "Come pharaoh," he instructed "We have much to do."

OOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXx

Kagome silently giggled as Isis and some servant girls poured rose water over her head. Isis had insisted she bathe, that she'd feel refreshed when she did.

As the servant girls appreciatively and carefully washed Kagomes thick long hair, Isis examined her fine silk white gown. She fingered it slowly.

"The material is amazing," she murmured. Calling one of the servants she asked her to retrieve a gold sash for her. Isis looked over to the beautiful, but plain, white gown and concluded the sash would look just right with it.

The mistress of the millennium necklace turned around abruptly when she heard one of the servant girls gasp aloud. Her eyes zeroed in on what had made the servant react like she did and she too let out a small gasp.

Kagome had a towel wrapped around her body but on side of it had slipped down, revealing a long and ugly scar. The young priestess had her head down and she internally winced.

"Oh my," Isis said concerned "How did you get this."

Kagome slowly lifted her eyes then pointed to her sword. "You cut yourself?" Isis guessed. When Kagome shook her head she tried again. "Was it in…battle?"

The girl thought for a moment, yes it had been a battle of sorts with Mistress Centipede that had given her the scar. Slowly, she nodded. Isis was silent for a moment before sighing.

"I wish you could tell me what happened but I guess I may never find out. Here is your clothing, please change into it. I have some business to attend to so if it would not be too much to ask, please stay in your room till I fetch you." Isis explained

The older priestess left, leaving Kagome to dress. First she put on her white dress, then finding the sash left by one of the servants, she tied it around her waist, knotting it on her let hip. She walked out of the bathing area and into her room.

It was lavishly decorated with a large bed and many fine pieces of furniture. Behind the royal blue curtains was a door that lead to a balcony. She saw Shippou jumping on her bed, while Jaken attempted to sit on it. Placing her weapons on a nearby table she sat on the bed.

Kagome lay down, suddenly feeling very tired. Shippou cuddled with her and Jaken smiled softly. She need a good nap.

A few hours later two guards by the name of Aten and Bes, identical twins, had been sent up to fetch Kagomes for dinner.

"Is this…." Aten began

"Her room?" Bes questioned, finishing his brothers sentence. They both shrugged at the same time before knocking on her door. Curious when there was no answer they pushed the door open.

Both cautiously walked in and immediately noticed the sleeping figure on the bed. They watched her, entranced. She looked like a fallen angel with her inky black hair spread around her. Aten's attention was directed away from the girl on the bed, though with much difficulty, to the shining weapons on the bed.

Slowly he walked over and unsheathed the sword, eyes widened as it practically hummed and sung with power. Bes came over and touched the sword. They looked like two small children who had just made a discovery.

"What does this writing mean?" Aten asked his brother, pointing to the kanji going down the sword.

Suddenly both stiffened as they felt a pair of eyes on them. Their warm honeyed brown eyes snapped towards the bed where Kagome stared at them with narrowed eyes. Around her surrounded a glow of power, it was refreshing for some reason. It felt…pure.

"We mean no harm my lady," Bes said instantly, sheathing the sword quickly.

"Yes," Aten quickly agreed "We had been sent by the lady Isis to fetch you. It is time for dinner."

The glow instantly vanished, leaving two confused guards. Kagome slipped out of bed and stretched like a cat before giving the two twins a breathtaking smile.

Sliding off the bed, the young girl waited for them to lead the way. As they lead her down the halls, Kagome couldn't help but smile at the antics the two displayed. They playfully bantered with one another, sometimes bringing Kagome into their antics with them.

The two guards decided instantly that they liked Kagome. Even though she couldn't speak she was great to be around. No, if she were the one their pharaoh chose to wed, they would be exceptionally happy.

_To be continued…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hehe, sorry I didn't finish it guys. I know you must be disappointed but no fear. I have decided to make this into a three-shot. So never fear, the last installment will be out before you know it! Review and tell me how I'm going!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm so glad everyone liked this story! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have just been so busy! Well here we are.

This may be the last few updates to a story for a while. I'll be busy with work, school, exams etc. etc. etc. Hope ya'll understand!

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_The two guards decided instantly that they liked Kagome. Even though she couldn't speak she was great to be around. No, if she were the one their pharaoh chose to wed, they would be exceptionally happy._

_**Now:**_

Dinner, Kagome mused was an interesting affair. It was interesting to see the activities that occurred while she ate and listened to an old healer mumble and grumble about certain topics.

Most of the young girls it seemed kept there attention solely on the pharaoh, who seemed quite perturbed by the attention. The other portion had taken the coy look and would send him shy glances from time to time, hoping to catch his eye. Kagome herself did neither. She just sat there idly eating her dinner while just glancing at the pharaoh a few times before returning to the one sided conversation that was being held with her.

Kiya, the old healer she had been listening to, suddenly grumbled.

"No good little incompetent…" the old lady mumbled with a disappointed sigh. Kagome gave her a look that clearly asked her what had happened.

The old woman who's name meant 'jovial lady', was anything but. "Tell me little one," she asked Kagome, "Why is it that when one gets older the more respect they seem to lose?"

The amused look that was given to the old lady told her very clearly that from where Kagome was, elders were respected very much.

"It is just, the little ones will not listen to the ancient stories our ancestors have passed down to us from generation to generation. There minds always seem to wander when I begin these tales, and it worries me so." The old woman continued to rant, much to Kagomes slight amusement "How will our cultures beliefs and traditions, along with the very tales of our creation be remembered if the young ones will not listen, or learn for that matter?"

As Kagome continued to calmly listen to the ranting elderly woman, giving her a few assuring nods here and there, she was unaware of the twin amethyst colored eyes that settled on her form.

All night as the young pharaoh continued to the tiring task of entertain each girl that could be his new bride, he felt the strangest urge to turn around and gaze at the dark haired beauty he had found that very day.

One may call it fate or a 'connection' but what they didn't know what that Jaken and Shippou had perched themselves behind the young pharaoh and were currently pushing his head into the direction of Kagome. When his eyes had finally settled on Kagome, Jaken had bound his head with spiritual rope. Sure, the poor young man's neck would be sore come tomorrow morning, but that was a small price to pay for love!

"Jaken," Shippou hissed "How the hell is _this_ supposed to make him fall in love with mama?"

"Impudent little kit!" Jaken huffed "The longer he stares at her the more of her features he can memorize. Then when he sleeps tonight he will not be able to forget about her!"

Unknown to the two squabbling spirit, one very confused pharaoh had heard their conversation and had begun questioning his sanity.

Atem abruptly stood up, startling his priests. "Pharaoh?" Isis questioned worriedly.

"I am feeling….unwell," Atem stated "I shall be retiring for the night. I am sure you are more then capable of informing the girls of their…challenge for tomorrow."

The last part was said with so much dread it made the user of the millennium necklace wince. "Of course, pharaoh," she replied.

With a curt 'goodnight' and a flurry of robes, the young pharaoh had departed, with two squabbling spirits running after him. Shippou chuckling madly and Jaken squawking of how his plan had failed.

Mahado cleared his throat once causing the chatter of the young girls to stop. All eye expectantly turned to him and the other priests standing at the head of the table.

"As you know," he began kindly "That you young ladies are here so that one of you may be picked as the pharaohs future wife, and next queen of Egypt. Of all the ladies of the land, you are the ones most eligible for this position. You shall all be expected to complete a series of challenges. The ones who completes them most effectively and efficiently shall continue on, the ones who do not shall be sent back home. But, if by some chance the pharaoh decides to let you remain, then you shall. Is that understood?"

The small sea of girls nodded their heads, a bit hesitantly. Kagome narrowed her eyes and smiled a bit; interested to know what tomorrow's challenge would be.

"Tomorrow's challenge," Seto began, with poorly concealed amusement, " Will be defense and hunting. As the next queen you will have many enemies; and Egypt cannot have a weak and defenseless queen. A spar will be set up to see how well each one of you can defend yourselves against potential attackers. Either completely disarm the guard you are fighting or hold him off until the sand timer finishes."

A girl hesitantly interrupted Seto. "Pardon me for my rudeness priest Seto," she began softly "But what does hunting have anything to do with defense?"

It was Isis who answered her question. "Let us pretend that you were not able to hold off you attacker until help arrived. They have captured you and are taking you back to wherever they have come for. But, as the queen you somehow escape with the help of some villagers. The villagers have only given you so much food and by the time you are halfway back home your supply runs out. But wait, there is a bird flying ahead. If you can shoot it down you can skin it and somehow eat it. Understand little one? This is why you must be able to hunt."

With final words of encouragement from Shada and polite goodnights everyone dispersed for the night.

xXxoOoxXxoOo _The next day_ xXxoOoxXxoOo

Blue eyes snapped open as the door to Kagomes was thrown open, by the enthusiastic Bes and Aten.

"My-" Aten began, "-Lady!" Bes finished.

"Good morning!" they said together enthusiastically

Kagome sent the two a half hearted glare before dropping back down in bed. Snuggling into the bedding she hoped to get a few more hours of sleep bef-

With a silent cry she jumped out of bed, just as Bes dropped the empty water bucket and Aten grabbed his twin, running out. Releasing a silent sigh she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then slid out of bed. Luckily her dress remained dry.

Her head turned when Shippou and Jaken burst into her room, unnoticed by others of course.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Shippou said, running around the room. "Let's go, let's go! The matches are beginning, lets go watch!"

Now wide awake, Kagome dashed from the room; swiftly making her way towards the sandy training fields of the castle.

No one noticed her arrival so she stealthily sized up every girl. They were dressed in the female guards apparel.

Their torsos were covered in sand colored shirts that ended a few inches below the breast, held up by two thick straps. Their pants were the same colour as their shirts, but were wide and easy to move in. Tied around the chest and arms was leather armour and strapped to their hips was a curved sword.

Some girls looked anxious while others looked confident. Kagome walked next to Isis and with a silent hello, listened to Seto give instructions for the matches.

After a small reassuring speech from Isis and words of caution from Mahado, the matches began. The first girl had surprisingly been able to disarm the guard but that did not stop the guard from keeping up his attack. By the time the sand timer had run out the guard had put the girl in a position where if it had been a real battle she would have been killed.

The rest of the mock fights went in a similar pattern except for a few girls who actually did hold their attacker off, not with skill but with quick wit. Kagome soaked up the battles like a sponge, deep in thought as she remembered her training with Sesshomaru.

The last battle was finished and Seto gave an annoyed huff. "As I see it if any of these girls becomes queen we'll have to have the entire army looking after her," he muttered under his breath. Isis gave him a whack on the head.

"Don't be rude!" she hissed, pasting on a wide smile she looked out into the group of people gathered in the court yard. "Is there anyone else?"

She was met with everyone shaking their heads. "Well then lets-"

"Wait!" Bes and Aten both shouted. The startled priestess looked at the two twins. "What is it?" Mahado questioned.

"Shouldn't she be tested as well?" Aten questioned pointing to the surprised Kagome. "Yes!" Bes agreed "She is also a young maiden and she seems fit, why not?"

Isis and Mahado exchanged contemplative looks between themselves before Isis gave a smile and shrugged as if to say, 'Why not?'

Isis regarded Kagome. "Would you like to try dear?" she questioned. Kagome gave a slow nod. Smiling, Isis lead Kagome away to get ready in her room, only after instructing a servant girl to get a female guards garb for her to don.

Mahado and Atem talked quietly amongst themselves, as many others were doing, while they waited for Kagome to come back. When Aten gave a happy shout Atem turned to see Kagome, having his mouth drop open in shock in the process.

In the blinding sunlight emerged Kagome, wearing the white version of the female guards clothing. Her armour was silver, gleaming in the sunlight and strapped to her waist was her sword. Her dark hair was put up into a high ponytail and it swayed with every step she took. In truth, Atem thought she looked like some kind of guardian angel.

"She looks the part…" Seto mumbled absentmindedly "Get into your position!"

Kagome stepped up to the large burly guard, calculating eyes taking in her surroundings and the guard himself. The guard looked down at her with emotionless eyes. The atmosphere was tense, they could feel something incredible was going to happen.

"Begin!" Seto shouted and the guard instantly charged towards Kagome. She didn't draw her sword, instead, when the guard crouched down to tackle her she grabbed onto his large shoulders and propelled herself upwards, flipping over him.

Aten and Bes gave happy, yet surprised shouts at her agility and skill. "Interesting…"Seto mumbled to himself.

The surprised guard shook himself out of his stupor and drew the curved sword at his waist. Kagome raised her eyebrows before doing a series of back flips as he suddenly charged and began slashing with quick precision. With a well aimed kick to the guards hand the sword went flying out of his hand, but to her surprise another guard threw his sword into his comrades hands.

Adrenalin coursing through her body she drew her own blade from it's sheath. Everything quieted down as the sword hummed as it was being extracted from it's sheath. Then, in the blink of an eye Kagome vanished. The shocked guard brought up his hand just in time to stop the attack of the oncoming sword. The clashing of blades rang out before the mock fight intensified.

"I wonder if she would be interested in teaching some of the other guards," Shada remarked "She is very well skilled."

"Indeed," Mahado agreed "Her skill with the sword is amazing, I haven't seen such a skillful female fighter in a while."

Their attention was brought back to the fight as Aten and Bes cheered loudly when Kagome pinned the guard against the wall, both swords in her hands, making an x around his throat with them.

Seto shook himself out of his shocked stupor and cleared his throat. "And the winner is…er…the girl.."

Isis glared at him as he trailed of lamely. "It's not my fault we don't know her name!" Seto hissed hotly. The user of the millennium necklace frowned at this obvious truth. She would have to figure out a way to learn the unknowns girl name, maybe she could spell it out?

Next came the archery competition, only one girl had been able to hit a bird, the rest had failed miserably. It was Kagomes turn and she knocked her own custom bow, taking aim. She waited a moment taking in the flying pattern of the various birds. She smiled as she saw the split second where they all aligned into one straight line. Letting the arrow fly, it tore through all five birds with the power of her holy powers.

She turned to the gaping crowd. Even the priests regarded her with shocked awe. Feeling awkward with the intention she brought a hand to her head, rubbing the backside. After another moment Aten and Bes descended on her with great excitement.

"That was amazing my lady!" Aten said as he grabbed one of Kagomes arms, his brother grabbing the other. "Truly amazing!" Bes agreed. As they dragged off the reluctant young priestess they passed by the Pharaoh.

The young adults caught each others eyes and time seemed to stop for both of them as they stared into the others eyes. But time once again sped up as Aten and Bes continued to drag her along chattering away happily.

"How interesting…" Shada remarked quietly. Isis stared after the girl with a contemplative expression on her face. Then, with a shake of her head she walked away. The rest of the crowd dispersed and began going their separate ways, intent on finishing whatever work they had before lunch time.

They days after that passed by aimlessly, girls being eliminated and the poor pharaoh never being able to get that mysterious girl off his mind. Isis, after much and work and determination found out that the mute girls name was Kagome. She and her spent many hours writing out the certain letters that would spell out her name and after that she was known as Kagome, simply Kagome.

It seemed that Kagome could get along with anyone. The servants loved her, the guards respected her and the other people in the palace praised her. All, but one reluctant pharaoh.

"It seems that pharaoh was stupider than I thought!" Jaken squawked as he paced Kagomes room. Kagome frowned at him from her place in the bed where she was brushing her hair.

"We only have so much more time left," Shippou commented aloud to himself. With a sad sigh Kagome stood up and walked out onto the balcony of her room, staring at the night sky. Gazing down she was surprised to see Atem playing with his jackals.

The young pharaoh felt someone watching him and as he looked up his gaze caught with Kagomes own. They stared at each other and he smiled before raising his arm and waving. She tentatively brought her arm up and waved back.

The young pharaoh felt playful that night as his jackals nipped and ran around him so he brought his arm back and made a 'come down' motion to Kagome. Kagome blinked a couple times before nodding and disappearing from sight. Only to reappear next to him in a few short minutes.

At first their time together was awkward, but Atem soon found himself talking to the girl, even if she could only listen. He talked about the stress of being a pharaoh, of the fears he had. And Kagome, she just listened silently, giving him an encouraging smile each time he would let out a defeated sigh.

It was late in the night, the pharaoh and the young priestess sat next to each other in calm silence. Kagome made swirls in the sand and Atem had his eyes closed in contemplation. The jackals lay around them, one resting its head on Kagomes lap.

As Isis and Mahado strode across the large balcony over looking the gardens they stopped, and stared. Isis smiled at the cute picture they made and Mahado inwardly cheered for joy at the progress that was happening.

"Do you think he'll be able to accept her?" he asked Isis quietly.

"Why not?" she replied "Everyone in the palace adores her. She really is a sweet girl, beautiful too. The guards are extremely loyal to her and the servants cherish her, like she was already queen. If she were to become queen I'm sure everyone would be happy."

Mahado nodded his head. "I'm quite sure if we wait a little longer the pharaoh will choose her. It is a true pity she has no voice though…"

Down in her deep dark lair 'Tsubaki' snarled. The woman passed by a mirror and her face scrunched up in disgust.

"This look is disgusting," she hissed before ripping off her disguise "To think that my precious sister, Midrikos little Shikon no Miko fell for it."

Netsuna flicked her dark hair over her shoulders as she gave a sinister chuckle.

"Stupid little Kagomes," she hissed "It's this mistake that's going to cost you and my stupid 'perfect' sister everything."

She glided across the room, petting her serpents head as she mused allowed.

"After I gain control of the Shikon and use Kagome to awaken its powers I will become supreme once again, I will overthrow Midriko and rule the spirit and mortal worlds." she said aloud "Like I would have if Midriko hadn't stopped me! But no, this time I will bring my dearest sister to her knees. I will use her own favoured person against her…"

Netsuna let out a shrill laugh, spinning around her room, black dress fluttering around her.

"Soon, I will be supreme ruler!"

* * *

Sorry for the superbly long and horrific update. Please forgive me!


End file.
